Nowadays, modern vehicles are provided with numerous electronic systems, which assist the driver in handling the vehicle. Driver assistance systems can for example help the driver stay in lane if they are distracted, or can initiate an automatic braking maneuver on their behalf.
One type of driver assistance system takes control of the vehicle from the driver. Such driver assistance systems allow what is referred to as autonomous or highly-automated vehicle guidance, e.g. without driver intervention.
Such driver assistance systems generally use satellite navigation systems installed in the vehicle and suitable sensor technology to determine the position of the vehicle and to control the vehicle. The navigation system here allows a destination, for example, to be specified.
In such situations, the driver assistance system takes control of the transversal and longitudinal guidance of the vehicle. The driver is, however, called upon to take over driving if necessary.
The sensor technology installed in the vehicle normally comprises, for example, a radar sensor and a camera. The problem here is that a radar can have difficulty, for example in a tunnel, with sensing the environment. By way of example, the radar can receive echo signals from the roof and walls. A camera can be disturbed, for example, on entering and leaving a tunnel, because when entering the tunnel the picture is too dark and on leaving the tunnel the camera becomes blinded.
Such problems with detecting the environment need to be avoided.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.